


The Boyfriend & The Ex-Husband

by Kuriosity



Series: The Stiles & Derek of it All [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced miscarriage, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittermore, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriosity/pseuds/Kuriosity
Summary: Derek shows up at Stackson's house and has some questions that he wants to be answered.





	The Boyfriend & The Ex-Husband

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock _

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock _

 

"Coming"

 

_ Knock, Knock, Knock _

 

"I said I was coming."

 

_ Knock _

 

"No, we don't have any sugar, Mrs. Williams," Jackson said as he opened the door expecting his and Stiles’ next door neighbor. "Oh, hey Derek, what are you doing here?"

 

"Hey Jackson, I was just wondering if I could…"

 

"No, you can't talk to Stiles." Jackson said as he cut off Derek.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because he doesn't want anything to do with you."

 

"I just need to know more about the baby."

 

"What do you need to know about our baby?"

 

"Not your baby. The baby he lost."

 

"Oh, your baby."

 

"Yeah…." Derek said quietly. The two men stood there for what felt like hours.

 

"Stiles isn't here, so what do you want to know?" Jackson asked.

 

"I want to know how did he get through it with losing the baby."

 

"It's none of your business, how he got through it."

 

"Please?" Derek begged.

 

"Therapy," Jackson said. "Lots of therapy." Derek was speechless after he heard that. "Stiles went to therapy for a good couple months," Jackson said. "He beat himself up over the miscarriage, blamed himself, he even claimed that he'll never be pregnant again to avoid having to go through that again."

 

"But he's pregnant again." Derek said out loud.

 

"Yeah, that's what happens when the condom breaks."

 

"How did you two end up together?"

 

"I don't even know. One minute we were friends, the next we were friends with benefits, then he found out that he was pregnant, and after that, we were just dating." Jackson explained.

 

_ Ring Ring Ring Ring _

_ Ring Ring Ring Ring _

 

"That's my phone. Look, Derek, I really shouldn't have told you anything. So do me a favor and just forget about everything we just talked about."

 

"I still have more questions."

 

_ Ring Ring Ring Ring _

_ Ring Ring Ring Ring _

 

"And I have a phone to answer. Bye Derek." Jackson closed the door.


End file.
